One Candle
by NIghtRunner144
Summary: Oneshot. In a moment of despair, Aragorn is always of hope by even the smallest of sparks. Written to comemorate with 100th anniversary of the start of World War One. Lyrics aren't mine and all recognizable characers belong to the wonderful proffessor Tolkien. Reallt bad summary but hopefully is better than it sounds. Friendship not slash


**Hello everyone. Yeah, sorry for not updating my other story (i will et that sorted) but i come bearing new stories! Yay! It's slightly less light-hearted than my other ones (I think, though most of my stories seem a bit dark) and with a little more spiritual angst rather than physical. It's a random little plot that popped up while listening to the radio about the anniversary of WW1 and i felt compelled to write something. The song lyrics are from the song 'One Candle' that i sung with my choir and is one of my personal favourites. **

**Please enjoy, and review...**

* * *

**One Candle**

**by Nightrunner144**

_But if Legolas was with the Company, he would not interpret the songs for them, saying that he had not the skill, and that for him the grief was still too near, a matter for tears and not yet for song_

_Legolas, Chapter VII 'The Mirror of Galadriel' from The Fellowship of the Ring_

* * *

Aragorn kept vigil over the remaining eight surviving members of the Fellowship as they slumbered under the mallorn trees of Lothlorien, safe from everything but the demons of their own minds. He for one did not care for being chased by the ghosts in his dreams and so chased them away from his sleeping comrades and friends.

His gaze fell upon Boromir, son of Denathor, proud Captain of Gondor. Long had he been been burdened with the safety of his people and the honor of his country. _How many ghosts does he have? _Aragorn thought dejectedly _How does he outrun them all_? Boromir slept with his back to the future Kinf of Anor with his head on one arm like a pillow while his other grasped the His swoon Gondor in a death grip. His sword was still buckled to his side as if he were to suddenly rise and flee. Aragorn sighed, leaning his head against the bark of the mallorn.

On the other side of the clearing in stakr comparison, Gimli Gloin's son seemed deep in his dreams with no fear of being haunted by his past;_ his snores could doubtless be heard on the other side of Lorien_ Aragorn thought with a twinge of amusement. He allowed it to grow slightly, nurturing it before allowing it to die, for though they needed some mirth with them, they could ill afford to live in a fettle mood.

He turned now to the four sleeping Hobbits. From the distance he was at, he could pick out Pippin's tiny form curled up and utcked under Merry's chin, as though the older cousin sought to shield him from harm. On Pippin's other side lay Frodo, his mass of black curls giving him away as he snuggled against the oher hobbit. Sam had one arm draped over Frodo's form, as if he had fallen asleep reassuring himself that Frodo was still here and with them. Aragorn felt tears prick his eyes as he thought of the friend and mentor that was missing, never to grace them with his infuriating riddles of wisdom or lead them safetly through the cold harsh world. Tears trickled down his cheeks as he mourned what was and what could have been.

They had lost their leader. Mithrandir was gone and he was not coming back. The responsibility of leadership fell to him. Unconsiously, he recalled the words Gandalf had said to him before hid demise 'Lead them on, Aragorn.'

Aragorn wept at the sheer size of his task, his fear, anger and helplessness churning together and releasing in a burst of heart-wrenching sobs and he felt for all the world like he would never stop. In the elven realms he was addressed as Estel, Hope, for he was the hope of mankind against the darkness.

'Ai, Estel.' The melodic voice and light footsteps alerted him to the arrival of his longtime friend and companion. Legolas was dressed in the garb befitting one of his status, as provided by lady Galadriel. His hair was free of braids as if he was trying to escape the burdens of a warrior. Aragorn sniffled into his sleeve as Legolas sat down beside him with a rustle of his borrowed robe. His hair lay down his back in silky golden strands, providing partial cover for the man as his leant onto the elf's shoulder and wept bitterly. "Ai, Estel." Legolas repeated, his voice sounding unusually thick. 'What ails you, Estel?"

Aragorn turned his head so his cheek was still resting on Legolas' shoulder. 'The Weight, _mellon nin (my friend). _The Weight of the World on my shoulders. It is so heavy and i can't bear it at all." Sobs racked his body again. "I would that Gandalf were here."

_"I wish none of this had happened."_

_"_Ai Estel," Legolas stroked the ranger's hair away from his face as he had done in earlier, brighter days. "What would Mithrandir say if he heard you speaking like so, if he heard you desparing as he heard Frodo?"

Aragorn smiled sadly, his eyes still misted with unshed tears. "'So do all who see such times...':

"'...but that is not for them to decide.'" finished Legolas in a bell-clear voice. "Havo estle, Estel, mellon, gwador (have hope, Hope- aragorns elvish name-, friend, sworn brother)

Aragorn buried his face into his friend's familliar, flaxen hair once more. 'Hannon le, mellon nin (thank you my friend)

Legolas didn't anser for a while and they sat in comfortable silence until Legolas started singing. Aragorn's eyes were instantly fixed onto Legolas' face as he listened to the old lullaby he recognized as the one Legolas used to sing to him as a child and Legolas' mother sang to legolas himsel before she sailed.

'_One Candle, one light_

_burning clear throughout the night._

_One Candle, one symbol_

_of peace."_

Aragorn only hesitated slightly before joining in the second stanza.

_'One Candle, plus one._

_Now a glimmer has begun_

_Two Candles, two symbols_

_of peace."_

Unbeknownst to them, their singing had awkon their sleeping companions and they layed and listened to the high, clear voice of the elven prince with the lower notes of the Ranger. Aragorn though, stopped singing, content to listen to his life-long friend as he wove the story of hop and peace.

' _Three Candles, now four,_

_shining stronger than before._

_Five Candles, six candles, burn bright._

_More candles join in._

_See a spark of hope begin._

_Each candle increasing the light.'_

Legolas' voice dropped in volume, starting from barely a whisper, rising into a strong crecendo.

_'Your candlelight with mine shall radiate and shine,_

_growing stronger for all the world to see_

_you and me'_

Legolas stopped all of a sudden, his voice dropping back down to a croon of a parent to a small child as the child was sung to sleep. He pressed his lips to Aragorn's temple.

'_Peace for you... and me'_

With gentle and cautious movements, Legolas, swept Aragorn into his arms and carried the sleeping ranger to his bedroll, laying him down and tucking him in. On impulse, the elf struck a flame on a nearby candle, placing the candle by Aragorn. Underneath it, he placed a peice of parchment with a hastily scribbled note in elvish. Casting one more glance at Aragorn, the elf slipped away without a trace, eaving only contented hearts and restful dreams.

When Aragorn awoke in the morning, the first thing he saw was the half melted candle with a note pinned under it. He raised imself onto one elbow, removing the parchment from under the candle, reading the message.

_Peace and Hope, Estel..._

The Ranger smiled, knowing that for as long as he lived, his burdens would always be eased by the one he called his best friend, his gwador (sworn brother). The one who always lit the candle...


End file.
